Take a Hint Naruto
by Chris Nest
Summary: Fourth of July Special. Based off the song "Take a Hint" by the Victorious cast. Ino is alone on the Fourth of July and things get worst when some guy named Rick starts hitting on her. Can a song and a certain knucklehead make it better?


The forth of July, a time of independence and fireworks lighting the skies with their colors. The time where the world is full of color and life, cookouts, and spending time with loved ones. But for this special night a certain platinum blonde was having a bad night. She entered the restaurant that also had karaoke, she didn't plan on singing but she was secretly a gifted singer. The girl was Ino Yamanaka, usually boys would beg her for a date but lately they had all been bad dates. She had just finished a horrible date and was miserable. Everyone seemed to be in a relationship with their soul mate, but where was hers? Was anyone out there? Did she have a soul mate? She ordered a sweet tea, since it always calmed her down and helped her think. The waiter brought it to her and she thanked him. The bunch of guys looking her way caught her attention, she watched as one of them walked over with a confident smile and sat next to her.

"Hey good looking what's cooking?"

Ino looked at the male as he sat down next to her and looked at her. His black hair was dirty and she could tell he didn't wash his hair. He was wearing a dark red T-shirt with the words "Chick Magnet" on the front in black. He was wearing blue jeans that were torn at the knees and had a few dirt smudges on them. His brown boots looked like the one a cowboy would wear, they matched his coal colored eyes that held cockiness in them.

"The names Rick, and you babe are drop dead gorgeous."

Babe, who does this guy think he is? Ino thought.

"I'm not in the mood." She said taking another drink of her tea.

"Playin hard to get huh? Come on babe let's take this outside."

"I said I'm not in the mood." She said turning towards him in anger.

"Man your feisty. I like feisty. So what's your name beautiful?"

"Ino Yamanaka, the girl that doesn't care."

"I've heard the Yamanaka's sing very well, care to prove me wrong?"

Ino was about to reject until an idea came to her. She stood up telling the guy to give her a sec and she walked over to the song player. He asked the song she wanted and she told him, he smiled and agreed. He handed her a mic before she walked up on stage. At this moment a certain blonde knucklehead entered the restaurant looking for a bite to eat. Naruto noticed Ino and stopped in his tracks wondering what she was. She began speaking into the mic gaining everyone's attention, including Naruto's.

"This is for any girl that's having guy problems. I'm sure you'll want to sing along. Hit it."

(Note that "Take a Hint" is in the Victorious version, so for best effects of this story play song while reading. Thank you and enjoy)

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right. I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the – Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook – up, but I think that we should not. You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth. And that is when it started going south. Oh!"

Naruto was enjoying Ino smarting off to this guy, he could tell by the look on his face. He watched her continue and dang she was good at this singing thing. He enjoyed listening to the platinum blonde. She walked over him and wrapped one of her arms around Rick's neck.

"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my (Hey!) Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!"

Ino jumped off his lap and walked over to the other side of the counter and continued the song. She turned towards Rick with a glare.

"I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top. You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was stop. And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped. You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht. Oh!"

Ino walked back over to Rick as his friends walked up behind him, she had gotten the whole place to sing along with her. Mostly the girls that had noticed what was going on.

"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at me (Hey!) Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!"

Ino quickly went around the counter facing each of the boys blocking their exit, most of the girls got behind his group of four and let Ino do her thing.

"What about "no" don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested. It's about time you that you leavin'. I'm gonna count to three and close my eyes and you'll be gone!"

The girls let them by but Naruto was in front of the entrance and turned Rick around to face Ino, who noticed her blonde counterparts presence and continued her singing. Rick was starting to feel embarrassed as the girls counted with her.

(One) "Get your hands off my (Two) Or I'll punch you in the (Three) Stop your staring at my (Hey!) Take a hint, take a hint! I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint, take a hint, take a hint! Take a hint, take a hint! Whoa!"

Rick's friends just ditched him after Naruto let them by, Rick was cornered between Naruto and Ino. And man this was just embarrassing. Naruto however was enjoying the show.

"Get your hands off my hips 'fore I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my (Hey!) Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!"

Ino just kicked Rick's butt right out the door, everyone cheered for the platinum blonde for her accomplishment. Naruto loved watching Ino sing, she was the best he had seen. She returned to her seat with a victorious smile and took a drink of her tea. Naruto walked over and sat next to her with his usual fox like smile.

"Great job Ino."

"Thanks."

"So, am I one of the boys that you don't like?"

Ino looked at him a little surprised by his question and eyed him up and down. Ino had to admit he was handsome, he had grown more mature over the years, and he was strong. She liked him, she liked him a lot. Ino stood up and asked Naruto to watch the fireworks with her. He agreed, the duo exited the restaurant just as the fireworks lit the sky.

"Naruto, you really want to know if I like you?"

Naruto just nodded, Ino turned his face towards hers and brought him in for a passionate kiss. As soon as their lips touched a red firework went off in the shape of a heart. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, the duo smiled at each other.

"Take a hint Naruto."

Thanks for reading and please review, I appreciate your comments. Thanks again and stay awesome!


End file.
